


Constipated

by whenhazzametboo



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Adorable Louis, Baby Louis, Caretaking, Constipation, Daddy Harry, Fluff, Harry is the best daddy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Wetting, enema, messing, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhazzametboo/pseuds/whenhazzametboo
Summary: Baby Louis is constipated and the last thing he wants is an enema, but Harry knows what’s best for him.Contains tooth-rotting fluff and the best daddy ever
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Constipated

Harry gently rubbed Louis' tummy in an attempt to wake him up. Harry had already woken up and showered, giving Louis an extra half hour or so to sleep because it was Saturday and they didn't have anywhere to be. Louis was sprawled out on the bed, clad in a legless onesie Harry had bought offline. It was baby blue, and Harry personally thought it looked aborable on his baby (he was a bit biased, though). Louis' nappy was poking out of the leg holes, and a line of drool ran from the side of his mouth across his cheek. His hair was adorably disheveled. 

Harry continued to rub his tummy. "It's late, my Lou. I need you up."

Louis finally stirred, his eyes fluttering open and a smile stretching across his lips when he noticed his daddy towering above him. He arched his back in a stretch, giggling when Harry poked at his tummy. 

"Goodmorning, Daddy, I'm happy to see you," he told the curly haired man, causing Harry's heart to melt. Louis always said the most adorable things, and Harry couldn't ever contain his fondness. He smiled at his baby as he picked him up and set him on his hip. 

"I'm happy to see you too, sweetheart. Shall we get you changed?"

"Sure, Daddy," Louis agreed, allowing Harry to set him down on the carpeted floor while he retrieved the changing mat. He laid it on the bed before lifting Louis by his armpits onto it. Louis reached for Mr. McQuackles, the stuffed yellow duck that he usually slept with. It usually ended up squished between his and Harry's chests as they cuddled, and if Louis woke up and found his stuffy trapped there, he'd panic until Harry woke up and made sure Mr. McQuackles was breathing (sometimes Harry would have to administer CPR just to be extra safe). 

As Louis hugged the stuffy to his chest, Harry unbuttoned the snaps of his onesie and pushed it up to his nipples. He then bent down and blew a raspberry onto his tummy, which of course administered a giggle. Smiling, Harry untaped the nappy from around Louis' hips and rolled it up, setting it aside before quickly unfolding a fresh nappy to place under his bum to prevent any accidents on the bed. He easily lifted Louis' legs by his ankles before slipping the nappy into place. He then retrieved a wipe and cleaned his baby thoroughly before rubbing a small amount of rash cream into his soft skin. Finally, he powdered him and gently pressed his penis down as he pulled the nappy over his front. Once finished, he smiled down at Louis and helped him slip out of his onesie so he could get dressed for the day. 

"What would you like to wear today, sweet pea? I was thinking maybe a long sleeved onesie and some cozy tracksuit bottoms."

Louis nodded as he laid still on the changing mat, still holding onto his stuffed ducky. "That sounds okay to me, Daddy.

"Okay, darling," Harry replied softly as he made his way over to Louis' bureau. He chose a light grey onesie with white stitching and a pair of navy blue fleece tracksuit bottoms along with a pair of non-slip socks. He set them on the bed next to his baby before slipping a finger into the leg hole of his nappy. 

"Did you wet again?"

Louis allowed his daddy to find out on his own, which he did. Louis was dry, so he gathered the onesie into the neck hole before instructing him to sit up and pulling it over his head. He helped his arms through before lightly pushing his chest down to the bed. Louis knew what to do, so he lifted his bum and allowed Harry to reach under him and find the second flap of the onesie. Harry then easily buttoned him up before slipping the tracksuit bottoms up his legs followed by his socks. Once Louis was fully dressed, Harry lifted him off of the bed and followed him to the bathroom, where Louis knew to go next. There, Harry wet his toothbrush and squeezed a pea sized amount of toothpaste onto it before handing it to him. 

"The song, Daddy," Louis reminded.

"I know, Louis, just give me a moment, please," Harry told his baby as he pulled his phone out and opened YouTube, searching for the song that Louis had recently begun to brush his teeth to every morning and every night. Before that, it had been a constant fight between he and Harry about how long he needed to brush his teeth for. Louis would constantly stop early, and Harry would have to force his mouth open and finish brushing for him. The "Brush Your Teeth" song had solved all of these problems, as Louis loved listening to it and it was a little over two minutes long. 

As the song played and Louis brushed his teeth, Harry refilled the spray bottle they used for his hair with warm water and set that along with some product and a comb on the counter. After Louis finished brushing, he spit and rinsed before wiping his mouth on the hand towel. 

"Well done, love," Harry praised. "It's time for your hair now. Which part which you like to do, the spraying or the combing?

"The combing, please, Daddy," Louis replied, reaching for the comb. Harry nodded and pecked the top of his head before spraying his hair down with water. Once it was wet, Louis did his best to comb through it. When he deemed himself finished, Harry combed through it one more time before rubbing product onto his palms and running it through Louis' hair. He styled it as he usually would, sweeping his fringe to the side and making some pieces all over stick up a bit for a messy albeit adorable look. 

"How's that, bug?" 

Louis smiled wide. "Good! Thank you, Daddy."

"It's no problem, baby," Harry set a hand atop his baby's head as he put everything back where it went. After cleaning up, he lifted him onto his hip and carried him downstairs for breakfast, placing him in his specially made high chair with a sippy cup of apple juice. 

He connected his phone to a bluetooth speaker and played Disney songs for him to sing along to while he prepared his usual yogurt and fruit, and it wasn't long before he was placing a bowl of this in front of the man with a children's spoon. 

"Thank you, Daddy," Louis grabbed the spoon and began to mix his fruit into his vanilla yogurt. 

"You're very welcome, baby."

As Louis messily dug in, Harry prepared a fried egg on rye bread toast for himself with some fruit on the side. He ate across from Louis at the table, chatting with him about his plans for the day. It was already only two hours until noon, so Harry figured he'd give Louis some time to play with toys or color until lunchtime. After lunch, they would go to the grocery store to restock their food supply. Louis was usually very well behaved during outings unless he was in need of a nap or he wanted something he couldn't have, so Harry wasn't worried. After their outing, he would put Louis down for a nap and get some things done for himself. 

After breakfast, Harry wiped Louis' face and hands clean with a warm washcloth before encouraging him to go play with his toys. Louis waddled into the playroom, which Harry could see from the kitchen where he was cleaning up, and plopped down onto his bum. He looked around before deciding on his Lego Duplos, pulling the container out and excitedly flinging the top off. 

After Harry finished cleaning up from breakfast, he joined his baby in the playroom. Louis looked up at him excitedly. "Hi, Daddy! I've been building in here, and I made this all by myself!" 

Harry smiled encouragingly. "I know, I was watching you, baby! I love it, what a carpenter you are."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "What's a carpenter?"

"It's someone who builds things."

"Oh," Louis replied softly, adding another Lego to his masterpiece. Harry sat down and began to make his own creation, and about a half hour later when the both of them were still at at, Harry glanced at Louis' nappy. 

"Have you done a poop yet, sweetheart?"

"No, Daddy, not yet," Louis replied. "I don't have to go yet."

"Okay, love. Let me know when you need a change, please," Harry replied. It was uncommon for Louis not to have pooped yet, as he usually pooped within a half hour to an hour after breakfast, but he wasn't worried. 

When Louis still hadn't gone by lunchtime, though, Harry was a bit concerned. "Do you still feel like you don't have to go, bug?"

Louis nodded as he was lowered into his highchair again. 

"Well, maybe lunch will do it," Harry half mumbled to himself, and Louis began to sing softly as a bowl of boxed mac and cheese was dished up for him. Mac and cheese was a rare treat for him, as Harry usually liked to feed him healthier meals, but since they were running out of things, it had seemed like a viable option. Harry made sure to give him some apple slices as well, though. 

After lunch, Harry helped Louis into a Hollister jumper to hide his onesie before slipping a pair of Vans onto his feet and taking his hand out to the car. He lifted him into his carseat before buckling him in and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

He still hadn't pooped, so Harry hoped that he'd go on the way there or in the store. If either were to be the case, Harry had packed a nappy bag and was prepared to give his baby a change if needed. 

In the store, Harry instructed Louis to hold onto the side of the cart with one hand at all times. Sometimes he'd get distracted, but as long as he was holding onto the cart, he couldn't get lost. 

"Daddy, can we get fishies?"

Harry hummed. "We already have the pretzel ones, though, so we'll choose a different kind."

"Rainbow?"

"Sure, love."

Harry pushed the cart into the cereal aisle, and Louis excitedly looked around for his favorite cereals. "Fruity Pebbles, Daddy, please?" he pointed to the boxes of Fruity Pebbles, and Harry nodded. "Go ahead, love, I'll wait for you right here."

Louis smiled and detached his hand from the cart, skipping over to the cereal. There was a woman with her cart blocking his access, though, so he looked over his shoulder to Harry. 

"Say excuse me," the curly haired man told him from across the aisle, and Louis blushed as he stood behind the woman and worked up the courage to speak up. He hoped she would pick her cereal and move away before he would have to do so, but Harry was already urging him again and he had no choice. 

"Em- excuse me, Ma'am," Louis said softly, causing the woman to turn around. She immediately began to move her cart away. 

"Sure, sorry about that."

Louis reached out and grabbed his Fruity Pebbles before walking them back over to his daddy's cart. 

"Perfect," Harry smiled at his baby encouragingly, knowing he had put him out of his comfort zone. He had done well, though. 

"Now shall we get Cheerios as well? Or maybe Raisin Bran?"

Louis pulled a disgusted face as he shook his head. "Raisin Bran's yucky, Daddy."

"Daddy likes Raisin Bran. But we'll get Cheerios this time. They're all the way at the end of the aisle."

Louis nodded, taking hold of the cart again and allowing Harry to lead him down to the end of the aisle, where he was tasked with placing a box of Cheerios into the cart. 

Next up was the pasta aisle, and Harry placed a box of spaghetti as well as two boxes of medium sized shells into the cart before adding in two jars of tomato sauce. Louis excitedly pointed out the mac and cheese, as usual, and Harry allowed him one box before moving on. They gathered a few more things, such as bread, bagels, Goldfish crackers, some healthier and not so much healthier snacks, and some peanut butter and jelly. 

In the fruit and vegetable section, Harry bought lettuce, carrots, broccoli, onions, and tomatoes as well as apples, oranges, pears, and a large pack of blueberries. On the way to the registers, Louis spotted the freezers that ice cream was kept in. 

"Oh, we need ice cream, Daddy. Can I pick one?"

"We have ice cream at the house, baby, remember?" Harry reminded him. "But you may pick out a sherbet or a fruit bar if you'd like."

Louis stomped his foot and pouted. "Want ice cream."

"There is no need for that behavior, Louis. Either pick out a sherbet or a fruit bar or come along with me. We already have chocolate ice cream at home, and I'm not buying more right now."

Louis huffed, glancing at the freezers filled with ice cream. After a moment, he decided to look for a sherbet. Sherbet wasn't nearly as good as ice cream, but he liked it enough. 

Louis eventually picked out a raspberry sherbet and plopped it into the cart, and Harry nodded at his choice before instructing him to take hold of the cart again. They waited in line to check out, which Louis wasn't too keen on since he had wet his nappy, but he perked up when it was time to put all of the food onto the belt. This was his favorite part of grocery shopping. Since he didn't have many organizational skills while in headspace, Harry often had to fix things so they would fit and go through properly, but he would never discourage his baby for wanting to help. 

After everything was paid for and bagged up, Harry pushed the cart out of the shop and began to make his way to the car with Louis. 

"Daddy, I weed in my nappy while we were in the shop," the younger man was quick to inform him, and Harry nodded. "Okay, honey. I'll change you in the car before we put the groceries in. No poop yet?"

"No, Daddy. My tummy hurts a bit, though. Like I have to poop. But I've tried and it won't come out."

Harry hummed, mentally confirming to himself that Louis was constipated. "We'll have to take care of that when we get home, but I want you to keep trying, okay?"

"Okay. Change, please, Daddy?"

"Yes, bug. Let me just put the seats down so you can lay down," Harry opened the back door and flipped the seats down so there was a flat space for Louis to lay down on before lifting said man into the car through the trunk. He helped him lay down, pushing things aside that were in his way, before closing the trunk and climbing inside with him. He first pulled his shoes off before shimmying his tracksuit bottoms down and untaping his nappy. He made quick work of wiping him up, creaming, and powdering him before lifting his ankles and slipping a fresh nappy under his bum. Once it was securely taped in the front, he pressed a peck to Louis' bellybutton before sliding his trousers up his legs and fitting his shoes back onto his feet. Finally, he squirted some hand sanitizer into his hands. 

"Alright, bug, you're all set. Let's get you in your car seat, and then I'll load the groceries in," Harry told his baby before helping him out of the car again and situating his carseat back in place. He lifted him into it and buckled him up before pressing a kiss to his cheek and closing him into the car. He went around back again in order to load the groceries into the trunk, and when he finished, he sent the cart away and climbed into the car. 

"Music, bubs?"

"Yes, please. Curious George?" 

Harry chuckled. "Of course, lovey."

On the way home, he and Louis sung along to the Curious George soundtrack, Harry reminding Louis to keep trying to poop. Louis told his daddy a couple more times that his tummy hurt, and Harry assured him he'd make it better when they got home. 

While Harry put the groceries away, Louis laid on the couch and watched Sesame Street. Normally he wasn't allowed tv during the day, but Harry knew he needed to lay down and he didn't want him falling asleep before he could administer his treatment. 

After the groceries were put away, Harry told Louis he'd be in tbe bathroom if he needed him. There, Harry began to prepare Louis' enema. He filled the clear bag with warm water, a touch of apple cidar vinegar in order to loosen Louis' stools, and also a touch of soap. He allowed the air bubbles out of the tube before clamping it shut and hanging the bag on the edge of the bathtub. His next step was to go get Louis. 

"How's your show, bub?" he asked softly, standing behind him and carding his fingers through his hair. 

"It's good, Daddy."

Harry hummed. "We're gonna take a little break from Sesame Street now, okay? Daddy needs to give you an enema so you can poop."

Louis gasped, shaking his head rapidly. "No, Daddy, no emana," he mispronounced. "Please no emana, please no, Daddy," he pleaded as tears sprung to his eyes, and Harry sighed softly. "I'm sorry, darling, but it has to be done. You're constipated, and you need to poop."

"Hurts, though, Daddy," Louis whined, pouting. 

Harry pecked his cheek as he lifted him onto his hip. "It'll help your tummy feel better, Lou. It's not that bad, sweetie, you'll be okay. You know Daddy is always gentle."

Louis whined again, stuffing his face into the crook of his daddy's neck as silent tears poured down his cheeks. Harry patted his bum as he carried him to the bathroom. 

"Right, darling, let's get you undressed," he set the younger man down and began to pull his hoodie off, and Louis allowed his daddy to do most of the work. He didn't want to help him since it would move things along faster. After that, Harry slipped his tracksuit bottoms down his legs and then unsnapped his onesie, lifting it over his head before tossing it to the side. He helped Louis step out of his trousers before laying a towel down on the hard tile floor of the bathroom. 

"Go ahead and lay down for me, sweetheart. Daddy will help you into position."

Louis sniffled, crouching down before laying down on his left side like usual whenever his daddy would give him an enema. Harry rubbed his bare side lovingly before bending bending his right leg to his chest, his left leg out straight. He then untaped his nappy and held it in place in the front while he drew the back away from his bum and tucked it between his legs. 

"Feel okay, bug?"

Louis nodded, swiping at his wet cheeks. 

"Okay. Stay still, please, for a moment while Daddy lubes up the tube."

Harry retrieved the lube and spread a decent amount of it onto the tube he would be inserting into Louis' bum, and he then gently parted his baby's bum cheeks with one hand. Louis flinched. 

"Relax, baby, it's alright."

"I'm scared, Daddy," Louis whimpered. 

"Honey, we've done this plenty of times before, and you always turn out just fine," Harry assured. "Be brave for Daddy, yeah?" 

Louis sniffled in response, and Harry sighed softly before warning him the tube was going in. With Louis' cheeks held open, he slid the tip of the tube into his rectum and slowly pushed it in to about four inches. Louis shifted uncomfortably, and Harry reminded him to stay still before assuring him that he was doing well. 

After a moment, Harry warned him he'd be unclamping the water. Louis cried softly as it slowly flowed into him. 

"Cramp, Daddy, cramp! Ow, ow, ow!" he exclaimed once about half the bag had flowed into him, and Harry abruptly clamped it again before placing a warm hand on Louis' tummy. 

"Where does it hurt, baby?" 

Louis pointed to a spot on his lower tummy, and Harry gently worked his fingers into it. When he could feel Louis relax, he stopped. "Better?"

"Mhm."

"Okay, love. I'll be starting again."

Louis tensed up again, but Harry got him to relax a bit as the rest of the water was emptied into him. After he was completely filled up, Harry slowly extracted the tube before quickly pulling his nappy up to cover his bum and pressing a thumb against his hole through the nappy to keep anything from escaping yet. 

"Five minutes, bubs, and then I'll sit you on the toilet."

Louis nodded, clenching his eyes shut as his waste pressed against his hole. Harry sang softly to him to help him relax, and once five minutes had passed, he maneauved him onto the toilet before pulling his nappy through his legs and rolling it up. 

Louis immediately released the contents of his bowels, and Harry crouched down to hold his hands while he did his bussiness. He cooed softly to him as he finished up, and when he was sure he was finished, he stood him up and cleaned him with a wipe front to back. 

"You're such a good boy, Lou. Let's get you in a nappy, and then we'll cuddle, okay? Does your tummy feel better?" Harry cooed. 

"Lots, Daddy."

Harry smiled, taping a nappy around the boy's hips with him still standing up. It was a bit tricky, but it wasn't impossible. He then washed his hands before helping his baby back into his outfit and picking him up. 

"Can I have a snack, Daddy? I'm hungry."

"Of course, love, but it has to be something easy on your tummy. How about some pear slices and crackers?"

"Okay," Louis agreed softly, allowing his daddy to lower him into his highchair. After his snack, he begged Harry to watch Sesame Street, and the curly haired man just couldn't deny him. They cuddled up on the sofa, Louis sat on his daddy's lap holding his daddy's hands in his, Harry's arms wrapped around his baby. 

Harry hated for his baby to be upset, but it was important that he gave him the treatment for his constipation. In the end, it was all okay because Louis was better and Harry knew that he knew that his daddy was only taking care of him. That was Harry's job- to take care of his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment! I would so appreciate it. Also, I do take requests, so feel free to leave one in the comments. Thank you <3


End file.
